Never
by McRaider
Summary: She'd never forgive him, never care for himnever like him for taking her away. Jackie POV. Spoilers first 9th and 10th doctor thru to Christmas Invasion


Never  
McRaider  
Summary: She'd never forgive him for taking her away.

I'll never forgive him—for takin' my Rose from me. She's my only child we'd always been so close. Then one day this tall, handsome stranger walked into our lives and swept her away. Do you know what it's like to have your heart torn from your chest! For twelve months I searched and prayed for my little girl to come home to me. Truthfully I'd blamed Mickey because he was the only tangible thing I was left with.

Then a year later, she comes prancin' in like nothin' ever happened—lying to me about being at Shareen's. Then the Doctor followed, who was this man and what had he done to my Rose? He saved my life and Mickey's; in fact he saved the entire world with the help of my girl. But I'd heard his words to my Rose as I pleased to him. Begged him to save my little girl.

"Don't ye think I know that Jackie!" he sounded as though he were suddenly pleadin' to me, "Because this is my life, it's not fun, it's not smart—it's just standing up and making a decision when nobody else will."

"Then wha' ya waitin' for?" My Rose asked.

"I could save the world but lose you," they were quiet and soft words. It was at that moment, that I realized whatever the infatuation my daughter had with this…man was completely mutual. I felt anger boil as my little girl risked her life just to save people she didn't even know.

For a fleeting moment, I was sure I'd get to keep her. Maybe she wouldn't return with the Doctor, or he wouldn't let her come back. I, however, my daughter step aboard a blue police box that was bigger inside than outside; and at that moment I hated him—with all my being. He'd taken everything from me, everything I had to live for, he took my Rose, and now she wasn't my Rose-she was His Rose.

Six more months passed by that I didn't see my sweet Rose. I cursed him, hated him for what he did. Making Rose go gallivanting off with him, I hated everythin' about him. Until he sent my beautiful little girl home to me, for a few hours she was with me—and she was miserable.

Mickey and I tried tact as though nothing was wrong, as if she'd been with us for all this time. But if there's anything' worse, than having your child torn away from you: it's watchin' them standing within your reach, in terrible pain—and ya can't do a damned thin' about it. I couldn't comfort her, help her, she wanted only him, she only wanted Her Doctor.

I could see it in her eyes as we spoke of her da'. She loved the doctor an' would do anythin' for him, That's what scared the hell out of me, because I could see she'd even die for him. So I helped her, if it meant Rose was happy…then I had to help her. I couldn't let her live so broken. That would mean the doctor was a better person than me—an' he wasn't even human.

Rose returned weeks later, on Christmas Eve: with a completely different man, looking totally lost. Over the next several hours I realized the doctor had changed my daughter, she was quieter and somber about her problems. I found myself suddenly unable to hate him anymore—soon I was prayin' he'd wake up and bring back the Rose I had known and loved.

I ran down the street, and my baby girl flew into my arms. As I grabbed her into a tight hug, I realized this was my Rose, and there just beyond her, stood Her Doctor. Lookin' healthy and happy. We ran forward to hug him, and as he held Rose an' me close I felt all the hatred for this man leave me very quickly. I watched him with my Rose—I knew that look, it was full of love and adoration. She held the same look for him, she smiled widely for him in a way she never smiled for me, or Mickey. That's when I made my vow, as long as my girl was happy, then I could be happy—even if it meant she was with him.

I would never forgive him for taking my Rose away, but I could accept him and that my little girl had grown up and finally fallen in love with a good man—alien.

The End


End file.
